The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that drywall is a panel made of gypsum plaster pressed between two thick sheets of paper. It is used to make interior walls and ceilings. Drywall construction became prevalent as a speedier alternative to traditional lath and plaster. A wallboard panel is made of a paper liner wrapped around an inner core made primarily from gypsum plaster.
It is well known that drywall may become damaged when exposed to water, especially if the drywall remains exposed to the water for an extended period of time. Often, when a room features drywall installed and an unintended introduction of water occurs and the water comes into contact with the drywall at the base of the wall where the drywall touches the ground, wicking will occur at the ends.
Typically, drywall boards have two types of edges to them: the butt end and the tapered end. Unlike the tapered ends, butt ends make poor seams because the joint compound and tape used to conceal the joint often bulge out and ruin the appearance of a perfectly flat wall. Butt ends are best installed in corners or by openings such as around windows and doors, but you can easily taper the edge to make a suitable joint.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.